Уоррен Роко
|kanji=ウォーレン・ラッコー |rōmaji=Wōren Rakkō |alias= |race=Человек |birthday= |age=23 (Дебют) 30 (X791) |gender=Мужской |height= |weight= |eyes=Черный |hair=Черный |blood type= |affiliation=Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи(Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart=Уоррен (Эдолас) |magic=Телепатия |manga debut=Глава 2 |anime debut=Эпизод 42 |japanese voice=Daisuke Kageura |english voice=Gregory Lush |image gallery=yes }} Уоррен Роко - Маг Гильдии Хвост Феи. Внешность thumb|left|Предыдущая внешность Уоррена Уоррен худощавый человек, среднего роста. У него чёрные волосы, которые он первоначально носил с длинной чёлкой, закрывающая правою сторону лица. У Уоррена чёрные глаза и мягко выделяющийся нос, но его главной отличительной чертой являются длинные, толстые губы. After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, the only difference in Warren's appearance seems to be the haircut, with his hair being now left free to partially cover his forehead, being styled in a single prominent spike on top of his head.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 254, Стр. 7 Первоначально Уоррен носил тёмно-красную куртку, верхняя часть которой имела коричневый узор (похожий на вырез). Each of its light-colored cuffs bore a line on the back edge, and the jacket was closed around Warren’s waist by a light belt with a round buckle, somehow shaped like a mechanical device, with a small, dark capsized pyramid on it. He also wore a pair of light-colored pants tucked inside boots, with the parts covering his feet being black, and the ones coming down from his elbows being reminiscent of light, loose shin-guards made of cloth.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 54, Обложка After the time skip, Warren switched to a long, double-breasted sleeveless green tunic held closed on the chest by four buttons, with pale green sleeves emerging from under it, tucked inside long, similarly-colored gloves, and a light green sash circling his waist.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 259, Стр. 1 He also wears light-colored pants, similarly tucked inside simple boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 254, Стр. 22 Личность Уоррен дружелюбный и приятный человек. Его единственным известным недостатком является его страх высоты (однако согласно аниме он преодолел страх во время трёх месяцев тренировок перед Великими Магическими Играми). Он, также, по-видимому, имеет слабость к девушкам младше его возраста, так как увидев Шерию Бленди и Венди в купальниках думал о них как о "ангелах спустившихся с небес" и не мог отвернуть свой взгляд. История Уоррен, хотя по нему и не скажешь, классифицируется как один из наиболее мощных магов в гильдии, он выполнил огромное количество заданий. Его страх высоты причинял ему много проблем в жизни. Однажды, он взял девушку на свидание, но, когда они пересекали мост, его умственные крики "помогите, спасите меня!!! Я боюсь!!!" были услышаны всеми в городе. Арки Макао thumb|left|Уоррен пьет вместе с другими членами гильдии Когда Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия и Хэппи прибыли в здание гильдии, Уоррен пьет с группой своих товарищей по гильдии, включая Визитера Эко. Позже, Уоррен присоединяется к драке, вместе с остальным из гильдии, когда Нацу начинает крупную драку, после того как ударил Крова в лицо. Однако, битва прекращается, когда Мастер приходит и начинает ругать членов гильдии, в том числе и Уоррена. Колыбельная Когда Эрза Скарлет и другие вернулись после победы над Айзенвальдом и Колыбельной, Эрза и Нацу начинают драку между собой, так как Эрза обещала это Нацу перед миссией. Большинство членов гильдии показаны наблюдающими за боем, в том числе Уоррен. Однако битва прерывается, когда посыльный от Магического Совета приходит и арестовывает Эрзу. Фантом Лорд thumb|left|Хвост Феи атакует Фантом Лорд Когда никто не находился внутри здания гильдии, Гажил Рэдфокс, маг гильдии Фантом Лорд, атаковал и повредил здание. Позже, Гажил напал на членов команды Теневой Механизм, Леви МакГарден, Джета и Дроя. Эти два ни чем не спровоцированные нападения вынуждают мастера Макарова объявить войну и напасть на здание враждебной гильдии, вместе с большей частью своих магов, в том числе и Уоррена. Во время драки, Уоррену удаётся победить нескольких членов Фантом Лорда, но, в конечном счете, он оказывается побежден Гажилом с одного удара. Фестиваль Битв thumb|Уоррен и Грей связываются с членами гильдии После принятия в гильдию Гажила, Лаксус Дреяр решает устроить "Битву фей против фей". Уоррен был вынужден биться с Максом Алорсом для того, чтобы вырваться из одной из ловушек Фрида, и побеждает его. Неизвестно что происходило дальше с Уорреном, но позже, в аниме, он был найден Греем Фуллбастером будучи без сознания. В то время как Эрза собирается пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти Магнолию, уничтожив Храм Молнии Лаксуса, Уоррен использует свою телепатию, чтобы связаться со всеми членами гильдии. Он рассказывает всем членам гильдии, что все они должны объединиться, чтобы уничтожить магию Лаксуса, которая способна уничтожить весь город. Эрза спрашивает Уоррена откуда он знает о ситуации, на что он показал, что с ним был Грей, который сказал ему об этом. thumb|left|Уоррен и Грей получают разряд от Храма Молнии Тогда Макс, человек победивший Уоррена, сердится на Уоррена за его победу. Все члены гильдии начинают сердиться друг на друга из-за бессмысленных драк друг с другом, однако они решают оставить все распри на потом, до победы на Лаксусом. Вскоре, все лакримы, нужные для Храма Молнии были уничтожены членами гильдии, после чего все получают сильный электрический разряд. Все чувствует себя хорошо и поражаются тому, как хорошо что они объединились. Остров Тенрю thumb|И снова драка... Уоррен показан в гильдии с другими членами Хвоста Феи, когда Лисанна вернулась из Эдоласа. Он, также как и другие, присоединяется к вечеринке в честь возвращения Лисанны, а потом участвует в обыденной драке между членами гильдии. Уоррен также присутствует на объявление кандидатов на звание магов S-класса. Он является одним из тех, кто ответил на вопросы Люси об экзамене и говорит ей, что каждый экзамен всегда очень трудный. X791 thumb|left|Уоррен грустит Семь лет после разрушения Острова Тенрю, гильдия сильно ослабла, зданием гильдии стала небольшая таверна с несколькими оставшимися членами, один из которых является Уоррен. Когда Наб раздражается маленьким количеством заданий, Уоррен говорит ему не обращать внимания на это, сказав, что Наб всё равно не принимался какие-либо задания. Затем Дрой кричит о том, что Леви никогда не вернется, вскоре после чего все в гильдии замолкают, когда группа мужчин из конкурирующей гильдии, Сумрачный Людоед, вошла в здание гильдии и начала требовать деньги, что Хвост Феи им должен. Новый мастер гильдии, Макао Конбольт, сообщает им, что они не смогли собрать достаточно денег для оплаты в этом месяце. Затем, группа уходит после разрушения помещения гильдии и обещает им вернуться в следующем месяце за деньгами. thumb|Уоррен и другие наблюдают за появлением членов Синего Пегаса После того как группа уходит, все в гильдии замечает эскизы рисунков из книги Ридуса, которые валялись на полу. Книга содержала эскизы Ридуса с пропавшими членами гильдии, когда гильдия был сильной и многочисленной. Видя эскизы, все в гильдии начинают скорбеть и вспоминать о том, что произошло после исчезновения их товарищей. Вдруг члены гильдии услышали звук, после чего все выбегают наружу, где видят бомбардировщик Синего Пегаса, "Кристина". Из бомбардировщика появляются члены команды Три Мужа и информируют гильдию о том, что они обнаружили Эфир в водах где был Остров Тенрю, из чего можно полагать, что остров до сих пор существует. thumb|left|Уоррен возвращается вместе с пропавшими членами гильдии В последней надежде найти своих товарищей, Уоррен вместе с Альзаком, Биской, Джетом, Дроем и Максом направляются к примерному месту, где члены Синего Пегасы обнаружили Эфир. Во время их путешествия, они сталкиваются с девушкой с длинными волосами, которая стоит на поверхности океана. Она поднимает обе руки вверх и Остров Тенрю, внутри сферы с отметкой гильдии, появляется перед ними из-под воды. После этого группа следует за девушкой, которая приводит их к неподвижному и наполовину закопанного в землю телу Нацу. Тем не менее, вскоре, группа обнаруживает, что Нацу и остальные пропавшие членов до сих пор живы. После этого, группа возвращается в гильдию вместе с пропавшими членами гильдии, после чего позволяют им объяснить как они были спасены Мавис Вермилион, первым мастером гильдии. Остальная часть гильдии, встретив их, стала плакать от радости. Ключ Звёздного Неба Примечание: события в этой арке происходят только в аниме. Великие Магические Игры thumb|Уоррен шокируется силе Нацу Через несколько недель после возвращения команды Тенрю, Уоррен наблюдал за боем Нацу и Макса. Видя, что Нацу довольно непросто биться против Макса, Уоррен начинает задаваться вопросом о том, что при их новых силах, полученных в течение семи лет они могли побороться с Нацу, хотя он быстро передумывает после того, как Нацу использует Рёв Дракона Огненной Молнии, что заставляет Макса сдаться. Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 259, Стр. 1-7 thumb|left|Уоррен пытается убедить Макарова не участвовать в Великих Магических Играх Уоррен позже присутствует в гильдии, когда Макаров объявляет Гилдартса следующим мастером, но прочитав записку от Гилдартса, Макаров узнаёт, что не хочет становиться новым мастером, но при этом в качестве нового мастера отдаёт два приказа: возвращает Лаксуса Дреяра в гильдию и снова сделал Макарова мастером гильдии.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 259, Стр. 11-14 После этого, Ромео рассказывает про способ вернуть гильдии звание сильнейшей гильдии Фиора: участвовать в Великих Магических Играх.Уоррен, наряду с другими членами гильдии, выступает против этой идеи,но как только Макаров узнаёт, что наградой за победу является 30,000,000 , он принимает решение об участии гильдии.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 260, Стр. 12-17 thumb|Уоррен и остальные шокирован появлением Мавис Позже, Уоррен присоединился к другим членам Хвоста Феи в качестве зрителя на арене Великих Магических Игр, Домус Флау. Он показан в шоке, когда видит, что Мавис Вермилион также прибывает на игры, чтобы поддержать команду Хвоста Феи.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 267, Стр. 11-12 Когда вторая команда Fairy Tail, Команда Хвост Феи B, входит на арену, члены Хвоста Феи вновь ликуют, и хотя Мавис замечает человека, замаскированный под Мистгана, который является Джераром Фернандесом, она соглашается с решением Макарова позволить ему участвовать.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 268, Стр. 4-11 thumb|left|Реакция Уоррена на появление Близнецов Во время боя Люси против Флер Короны, Уоррен, вместе с товарищами по гильдии, болели за Люси и не заметили как Флер использовала Аску в качестве заложника, чтобы заставить Люси поддаваться и избивать её.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 271, Стр. 17 Наряду с другими, Уоррен очень удивился, когда благодаря действиям Нацу план Флер был раскрыт и Аска была спасена, позволяя Люси продолжать бороться.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 272, Стр. 9 Когда Близнецы, вызванные Люси, появляются в виде Люси в одном полотенце, Уоррен показан довольный увиденным.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 272, Стр. 11 Используя в помощь себе Близнецов, Люси собирается использовать Урано Метрию, но падает без сил из-за непонятных внешних воздействий. Во время финальной битвы первого дня между Джераром и Джуры Некиса, Мавис начинает становиться неудобно, после чего Уоррен показан удивлённым, узнав, что это только потому, что она хочет сходить в туалет, а не из-за того, что Хвост Феи использует обман, позволяя Джерару участвовать в первую очередь.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 274, Стр. 4 thumb|Хвост Феи празднует окончание первого дня Игр Джерар падает в его битве из-за вмешательства извне, но, несмотря на то, что команды Хвоста Феи оказываются на двух нижних позициях, гильдия отправляется в бар, чтобы попраздновать, Уоррен показан сидящим и выпивающим вместе с Максом.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 275, Стр. 2 Он слушает, как Макаров говорит обнадеживающую речь всем присутствующим, и смотрит издалека, как хаос происходит на вечеринке гильдии.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 275, Стр. 7-8 После нескольких выпитых напитков, Нацу и Макс устраивают драку, Нацу легко побеждает песочного мага. Видя как Макс побеждённый валяется на полу таверны, Уоррен открыто задаётся вопросом, как членам команды Тенрю удалось улучшить свои навыки за такой короткий период времени.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 275, Стр. 12 Между тем, к Кане подошел маг Кватро Цербера и предложил на спор кто больше выпьет и увидев её падение в пьяном состоянии, Уоррен отмечает, что он никогда не видел, чтобы Кана когда-либо проигрывала в выпивании алкоголя.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 275, Стр. 14 Когда Макао и Вакаба попытались напасть на мага, который взял бюстгальтер Каны, маг легко одолевает их, в результате чего Уоррен задался вопросом, кто же такой этот маг.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 275, Стр. 16 На второй день Игр, на следующее утро, Уоррен недовольно наблюдает как Гажил и Нацу отстают, находясь на последнем месте в соревновании Колесница из-за их укачивания.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 276, Стр. 3 Несмотря на их щекотливую ситуацию, Нацу и Гажил отказываются сдаться и кричат о том, что они хотят закончить соревнование, чтобы показать всем, что Хвост Феи не пал, а также сделать всё возможное ради тех, кого они оставили на семь лет. В то время как он слушает речь Нацу, Уоррен начинает плакать вместе с другими членами Хвост Феи.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 276, Стр. 14-17 На следующим день, Уоррен счастливо наблюдает как Эрза вызывается добровольцем и полностью доминирует в Пандемониуме.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 285, Стр. 9 Из-за других участников, которым необходимо было распорядиться с занятыми местами, было объявлено вторичное соревнование, которое вскоре было организовано, увидев Кану идущую от команды B в пьяном состоянии, Уоррен начинает сомневаться в возможности её победы, однако Кане удаётся победить в соревновании.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 285, Стр. 19 Когда начинаются бои дня Лаксус назначается на битву с Алексеем из Команда Хвост Ворона. В связи с предыдущим обманом со стороны данной команды, Уоррен использует свою Телепатию для связи с Биской, Громовержцами и Лисанной, каждый из которых разместились на разных позициях, чтобы смотреть за Иван Дреяром и командой Хвоста Ворона, чтобы убедиться, что они не попытаются сделать чего-либо.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 286, Стр. 14 Битва начинается и Лаксус вскоре получает взбучку от своего противника. Видя это и не в состоянии поверить, что кто-то вроде Лаксуса может быть так легко пересилён, Уоррен спешно контактирует с группами наблюдения, только чтобы услышать, что Хвост Ворона ничего не предпринимает и следят за начавшимся сражением.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 286, Стр. 21 Однако, оказалось, что команда Хвоста Ворона в действительности всех обманывала, члены команды Хвост Ворона на арене простые иллюзии, в то время как все члены команды, скрываясь благодаря другой иллюзии, напали на Лаксуса. Видя напряженную битву, которая вскоре завершилась победой Лаксуса и дисквалификацией команды Хвоста Ворона, Уоррен, вместе с другими членами Хвоста Феи, радовался победе Лаксуса над Хвостом Ворона.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 287, Стр. 13 thumb|Хаос в Аквапарке Рюузетсу Позже, Уоррен и другие члены Хвоста Феи выпили вечером в местном баре за их успешный день.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 290, Стр. 14 Уоррен, вместе с Визитером, смеётся, когда Нацу врезается в кучу бочек, Гажила и Венди.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 290, Стр. 16Он продолжает смеяться когда Нацу вынуждает Лисанну поучаствовать в сёрфинге на бочках.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 290, Стр. 18 Позже, в ту же ночь, Уоррен показан радующимся с Джетом и Дроем, когда гильдия решает посетить Аквапарк Рюузетсу.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 298, Стр. 2 Когда они там находились, он и Макс хвалили Венди и Шерию за их невиновность, когда они играли в бассейне.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 298, Стр. 7 Он в итоге был показан без сознания после того, как Нацу разрушил весь аквапарк, когда пытался растопить замороженный бассейн его магией.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 298, Стр. 20 thumb|left|Уоррен наблюдает за появлением "сильнейшей команды" Хвоста Феи На четвертый день Игр, администрация Великих Магических Игр приняла решение о реорганизации команды из-за дисквалификации команды Хвоста Ворона; в результате Хвост Феи реорганизует свою команду, состоящую из пяти членов.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 292, Стр. 9 Уоррен, вместе с товарищами по Хвосту Феи, наблюдает на трибунах, гордый их новой "сильнейшей командой", состоящий из Нацу Драгнила, Гажила Рэдфокса, Грея Фуллбастера, Лаксуса Дреяра и Эрзы Скарлет.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 292, Стр. 13-14 Вскоре после этого, когда начинаются бои дня, увидев, что кролик из гильдии Синий Пегас не кто иной, как Ничия, из-за чего Уоррен и другие немеют.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 293, Стр. 9 В конце противостояния между Нацу, Стингом и Роугом, Уоррен, с остальной частью гильдии, в шоке наблюдает и ждёт, чтобы увидеть, что случилось после атаки Нацу.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 256, Стр. 14 В конце, после битвы, Уоррен радостно наблюдает за победой Нацу над Стинг и Роуг в одиночку, благодаря чему Хвост Феи оказывается на первом месте в таблице в конце четвёртого дня.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 297, Стр. 3 Вскоре после этого, в заключительный день игр болельщики и команды-участницы идет на Домус Флау. Наряду с остальной частью гильдии, Уоррен наблюдает за выходом команды Хвоста Феи на арену и радостно приветствует их.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 303, Стр. 18 thumb|left|Уоррен наблюдает за боем Грея Когда начинается финальное соревнование, вся аудитория и все участники были шокированы, когда увидели, что Команда Хвоста Феи просто стояла и ничего не делала. Однако, скоро выяснилось, что Команда Хвоста Феи действует в соответствии с боевой стратегией Мавис, которая окажется очень эффективной, так как Хвост Феи быстро поднимается на вершину таблица снова, к большому счастью и радости Уоррена.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 305, Стр. 9 Выслушав, что Мавис рассчитала битву Грея и Руфуса Лора, Уоррен рад услышать это, после чего спрашивает Мавис, означает ли это, что победа Грею гарантирована. Тем не менее, Мавис говорит ему и остальной части гильдии, что победы Грея в этой борьбе все еще остается неопределенной, но очень важно, чтобы он выиграл; в связи с тем, что Руфус ключевой персонаж в стратегии Саблезубого Тигра.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 306, Стр. 2 Грею удаётся побелить, используя все его новооткрытые приёмы, которые никогда раньше не использовал до битвы, зарабатывая Команде Хвост Феи очко, что сильно обрадовало Уоррена.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 307, Стр. 4 thumb|Реакция Уоррена и других на грусть Мавис С победой Грея, члены Хвоста Феи были увлечены и уверены в победе на играх, особенно Уоррен, который был показан с дерзким взглядом, потому что его гильдия на первом месте в таблицы.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 311, Стр. 10 Тем не менее, в стратегии Мавис скоро обнаруживается просчет, так как Эрза Скарлет сталкивается с Кагуру Миказучи вместо Минервы. Это побуждает её огорчиться и заплакать, из-за чего Макаров пытается всё исправить, потребовав магов, чтобы немедленно успокоили её, к неудобству Уоррена.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 311, Стр. 16 Когда битва между Эрзой, Кагурой и Минервой начинается, Уоррен разочаровано закрывает лицо.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 312, Стр. 6 Во время боя между Эрзой и Кагурой, когда Кагура легко уклоняется от ударов Эрзы, Уоррен потрясен, увидев, что битва идёт в одностороннем порядка, когда Кагура ранит её своим мечом.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 314, Стр. 7 Позже, он в шоке наблюдает как Кагура в ярости обнажает меч, и стремится к Эрзе, которая извиняется перед её оппонентом.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 314, Стр. 19 thumb|left|Радость Уоррена от победы гильдии Даже с её синяками и порезами, Эрзе удаётся подняться снова и победить Кагура, но Уоррен мог праздновать слишком долго, так как Гажил и Роуг начинают сражаться в другой части столицы. Во время боя, Гажил поглощает Магию Теневого Убийцы Драконов Роуга, и, увидев его, Уоррен комментирует происходящее, говоря как страшно он выглядит.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 319, Стр. 4 Однако, когда Гажил использует эту силу, чтобы выиграть бой, Уоррен не может сделать ничего, кроме обрадоваться.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 319, Стр. 11 Позже, Уоррен показан в страхе обнимающимся с Максом, после того как он стал свидетелем силы Джуры, который смог победить Оргу с одного удара.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 320, Стр. 10Позже, Команды Хвоста феи была объявлена победившей гильдией, Уоррен виден плачущим и празднующим этот радостный момент.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 322, Стр. 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 323, стр. 1 thumb|Уоррен и другие маги отзываются на просьбу Короля После торжественного завершения Великих Магических Игр, Король Фиора сообщает на площади магам из всех гильдий о надвигающейся катастрофе и что королевство планирует сделать, чтобы остановить катастрофу. Король попросил помощь магов, чтобы они помогли уничтожить оставшихся драконов, которые выживут после Плана Затмения, на что Уоррен и остальные маги в унисон согласились.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 325, Стр. 12-14 Позже, когда Макаров объявляет, что Хвост Феи будет защищать городскую площадь от драконов Уоррен задается вопросом, что будет с другими гильдиями, но Макс говорит ему, что они были назначены в другие области на их защиту.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 326, Стр. 3 Вскоре после этого, Уоррен стоит рядом с его друзьями, после того как он чувствует невероятное количество магической силой, освобождающейся из места Врат Затмения.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 327, Стр. 3 Когда один из драконов освобождается из Врат Затмения он совершает разрушительное нападение, которое походит через весь Крокус, Уоррен был озадачен явной жестокостью нападения.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 327, Стр. 9 thumb|Хвост Феи против Огненного Атланта Когда дракон Огненный Атлант появляется перед членами Хвоста Феи, Уоррен показан в состоянии шока, из-за того, что в действительности увидел реального дракона. Когда Атлант представил себя, Уоррен и вся Гильдии потрясены раскаленную огнём драконьего "Рев Дракона".Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 328, Стр. 16-18 Когда дым рассеялся, Уоррен показан потрясен, так как оказался невредим после нападения Огненного Атланта.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 329, Стр. 6 Позже, когда дракон кружащий в небе над Крокусом подвергается нападению, заставляя его кричать от боли, Уоррен задумчиво смотрит в небо.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 329, Стр. 15 Услышав слова Нацу, который призвал Убийц Драконов сражаться против драконов, Уоррен наблюдает за тем, как Лаксус прибывает, чтобы противостоять Огненному Атланту и слушает, как он требует, чтобы они разобрались с детёнышами дракона, что один из драконов вылупил незадолго до этого.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 330, Стр. 4-5 С разрушением врат затмения, драконы и детёныши исчезли, означая победу Уоррена и остальных магов Хвоста Феи.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 337, Стр. 12 thumb|Уоррен и другие члены Хвоста Феи на банкете Вскоре после этого, Уоррен и другие участники Великих Магических Игр были все приглашены на великий банкет, устроенный королевской семьёй. Видя, как Леви и ряд других магов Хвоста Феи, обеспокоен тем, что Нацу нет, он успокаивает размышляющую девушку, говоря, что вероятно тот задремал где-нибудь.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 338, Стр. 1-7 Однако, вскоре, он участвует в споре гильдий, которые боролись за то, чтобы Юкино присоединилась к гильдии, поддерживая Хвост Феи, но небольшой бой продолжавшийся короткое время был окончен, когда Аркадиус появляется и объявляет, что прибыл король. К большому шоку Уоррена и других, Нацу надел королевское одеяние и корону, говоря магам, что он стал королем.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 338, Стр. 15-19 Позже, Уоррен возвращается в Магнолию вместе с остальной частью Хвоста Феи, движимый тем, что после того как они были постоянно были на последнем месте в течение семи лет, им, наконец, удалось выиграть турнир. Спустя несколько мгновений, он показан счастливым, видя, что жители Магнолии помогли восстановить здание гильдии, а также приветствовали их с распростертыми объятиями.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 340, Стр. 1-9 Деревня Солнца Через некоторое время после возвращения с Великих Магических Игр, Уоррен был показан с его товарищами по гильдии в восстановленном здании гильдии. Уоррен и другие становится крайне пораженным, когда Макаров сообщает о том, что они получили задание от Валрода Скена, четвёртого из Десяти Святых Магов. Тартарос thumb|left|Уоррен и другие сдерживают Нацу Уоррен был показан защищающимся, когда Эльфман угрожающе смотрел на него, полагая, что он пытался флиртовать с Лисанной.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 356, Стр. 18Позже, Уоррен, наряду с другими товарищами, пытался остановить разъяренного Нацу придерживая его к полу, в то время как убийца драконов просит его отпустить, чтобы отомстить Тартаросу. Макаров заявляет, что они должны отомстить, но сначала им нужна информация о враге. Вскоре после этого они выпускают Нацу, после чего появляется Локи и объявляет, что он знает о месте нахождения нескольких советников, после чего Макаров формирует команды для того, чтобы отправить их на защиту целей Тартароса. Уоррен остается вместе со своими товарищами в гильдии, где он виден радостно приветствующим слова Макарова об объявлении войны Тартаросу.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 359, Стр. 8-16 thumb|Хвост переходит в контратаку Вместе со своими товарищами, Уоррен и другие связываются с Люси, используя лакриму, от которой они узнают, что Мичелло был успешно защищен, и что Нацу победил одного из членов Тартароса.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 363, Стр. 12 Уоррен, позже, сообщил Макарову, что они нашли адреса всех шестнадцати бывших членов Совета и что они связались с другими местными гильдиями, чтобы они помогли защитить остальных.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 363, Стр. 19 После того, как команды возвращаются с их миссий по выслеживанию бывших членов Совета, Уоррен и другие члены Хвоста Феи озабоченно обсуждают местонахождение Нацу, Эльфмана, Лисанны, Мираджейн и Эрзы. Когда Хэппи возвращается в гильдию, он сообщает, что бывший председатель Совета является союзником Тартароса, а также сообщает, что Нацу, Эрза и Мираджейн являются их узниками, что распространяет панику в гильдии и вызывает недоверие у Уоррена. Затем, Уоррен наблюдает за тем, как Леви говорит, что она, безусловно, сможет найти убежище Тартароса, а также за возвращением Эльфмана с миссии.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 367, Стр. 15-20 Уоррен наблюдал за тем, как Эльфман сообщает, что Лисанна схвачена, а Юрия не удалось спасти, а затем обращает внимание на Кану, которая набрасывается с осуждениями на Эльфмана за его неспособность спасти их.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 368, Стр. 2-3 Позже, Уоррен показан в шокированным состоянии, когда гильдия узнает, что Леви узнала, что штаб Тартароса расположен непосредственно над ними. Однако, прежде чем члены Хвоста Феи успевают что-либо предпринять, здание гильдии взрывается;Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 370, Стр. 18-20 Уоррен и остальные члены гильдии были спасены Каной, которая использовала заклинание Карта Измерения, превратив таким образом всех членов Хвоста Феи в карты, что очень всех смутило, после чего Кана приказала Хэппи, Шарли и Пантерлили лететь к Кубу со всеми картами. После того, как троица иксидов долетает до базы Тартароса, Уоррен и остальные возвращаются обратно в свою человеческую форму благодаря Кане, благодаря чему Хвоста Феи начал контратаку.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 371, Стр. 9-12 thumb|left|Уоррен информирует гильдию о безопасности Мираджейн Во время битвы, Уоррен наблюдал за тем, как Эрза возникает на поле боя, создавая гигантское отверстие проходящее через весь Куб, удивив его и других членов гильдии.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 372, Стр. 15-18 Уоррен кричит имя Эрзы, когда он видит, что она приземлилась. Затем, маги Хвоста Феи побежали через пролом Эрзы, созданный для того, чтобы достичь верхней части Куба.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 373, Стр. 9-10 Позже, он использует телепатический контакт со всей гильдии, сообщая всем, что Мира в безопасности с группой. Затем он передает сообщение Люси к гильдии, объясняя, что Венди и Шарли смогли уничтожить Лик, и сообщают Макарову от Хэппи по поводу встречи с духом Хэйдса и совета бывшего мастера "выпустить свет". Пока их разговор продолжался, Мар Де Голль вторгается в телепатический сеанс и вызывает у Уоррена сильную боль.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 382, Стр. 10-14 Уоррен, затем, всасывается в поверхность передвижного острова вместе с остальной частью гильдии; после чего был превращен в камень.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 382, Стр. 19 Позже, благодаря Королю Звёздных Духов, Уоррен и другие освобождаются от Алегрии.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 386, Стр. 11 thumb|Люси встречает Уоррена и остальных После этого Уоррен с остальной группой(состоящей из Мираджейн, Лисанны, Лисанны, Джета и Дроя) были атакованы клонами Лами; один такой клон спросил у Уоррена о том, если ли какие-нибудь привлекательные мужчины в его гильдии, на что он отвечает, что она смотрит на одного такого. Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 399, Стр. 8 Вскоре после этого, они слышат рёв вдали. Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 399, Стр. 15 В то время как Уоррен до сих пор руками отгонял одну копий Лами, он в шоке, узнаёт о появлении Акнологии.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 400, Стр. 10 После этого Уоррен показан стоящим за стеной, в то время как другие побеждают копии Лами, что сильно злило Джета, который требовал Уоренна тоже сражаться. В конце концов, после победы над всеми копиями Лами они воссоединяются с Люси, а затем и с Венди, которая прибыла вместе с Шарли и Доранболтом и рассказала о тысячи Ликах.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 406, Стр. 2-6 Чуть позже, Уоррен говорит, что понял стратегию Венди, по которой с помощью Уоррена можно было связаться со всеми магами на континенте, однако он сообщает, что радиус его телепатии только пять километров и говорит, что не в состоянии это сделать. В этот момент с магами связывается мастер Макаров, который рассказывает о "козыре Хвоста Феи".Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 406, Стр. 23-24 Затем, Уоррен и остальные получают приказ вернуться к подвалу гильдии, а Макаров намерен раскрыть их секретное оружие.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 407, Стр. 2-4 По пути обратно к гильдии Уоррен говорит, что его телепатия больше не работает.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 412, Стр. 9 Вскоре, драконы уничтожили Лики по всему континенту, благодаря чему магия Земного Края была спасена. Уоррен, наряду с Джетом и Дроем, был показан радующимся произошедшему.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 413, Стр. 6 Магия и Способности thumb|Уоррен использует Телепатию Телепатия (念話 Terepashī): магия заклинателя, которая позволяет пользователю говорить с другими людьми через их мысли. В бою Уоррен способен читать мысли противника, предугадывая действия противника. Его мастерство в этой магии позволяет её использовать, чтобы позволить другим телепатически связываться друг с другом, при этом Уоррен действует в качестве связующего звена; и при необходимости, Уоррен может даже провести массовую мысленную коммуникацию по широкому диапазоне действия, как видно, когда он связался с разбросанными членами Хвоста Феи по всей Магнолии. Однако, как заявил сам Уоррен, расстояние на котором он может использовать магию составляет максимум пять километров. Появления в других СМИ Омаке Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан Будучи студентом Академии Фей, Уоррен находился в одном классе с Люси и присутствовал её, когда она попала в одну из шуток Нацу предназначенных, и говорил о жестоком обращении Нацу в отношении Грея. Магия трансформации от Миры-Сенсея Уоррен наблюдает, в ожидании Хэппи, который попробовал и превратился в Люси, в связи с тем, что Хэппи не носит одежду, то он ки в кого не превращается. К сожалению для него, преобразование Хэппи являлось неудачным, к разочарованию Уоррена, хотя он был очень рад, когда Мираджейн превратилась в полуголую Люси. Добро пожаловать в Сказочный фонтан Увидев Люси, вошедшую в крытый бассейн гильдии, Уоррен волнующе пригласил её. Кока-Кола Уоррен наблюдал за тем, как Люси вернулась в гильдию после трехдневного отсутствия. Хэппи в сапогах В качестве одного из стражников короля города, Уоррен пытается остановить Хэппи, который хотел пройти, но после выяснения, что Хэппи непростой кот и носит сапоги, Уоррен позволяет Хэппи пройти ему через ворота. OVA Добро пожаловать на Холмы Фей Уоррен впервые показан в гильдии, разговаривающим с другим членом гильдии. Позже, он и другие члены Хвоста Феи очищали бассейн позади гильдии. При чистке бассейн, Уоррен и другие заметили, подглядывающее отверстие, которое ведет к подземной комнате под бассейн. Уоррен и другие затем по очереди смотрят в перископ, и в один момент Грей видит Макарова, который потерял свои плавки в бассейне. Из-за ужаса от увиденного, он и другие паникуют и разрушают комнату вместе с бассейном. Захватывающие Приключения в Аквапарке Рюузетсу! Услышав о популярном курорте, известном как Аквапарк Рюузетсу, Уоррен приходит в восторг о возможности туда пойти. Оказавшись там, он и Макс болтались на месте, изначально наблюдая как играла Венди с Шерией Бленди до тех пор пока Макс не предполагает поискать веселья в других местах. В то время как Уоррен наслаждался своим времяпрепровождением, все замирают, когда курорт оказывается разрушен из-за выходки товарищей по гильдии. После разрушения Аквапарка Рюузетсу, Уоррен виден лежащим без сознания в руинах. Прочее *Уоррен не был показан в аниме до арки Фестиваль Битв, так как по версии аниме, он взял сразу несколько заданий и вернулся выполнив их все. Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Warren Rocko Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Перевод